1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computer user interfaces, and more specifically to techniques for representing lap times, adjusting timescales and setting timers in the context of a stopwatch or a timer.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern electronic devices may provide various timing functionalities. For example, electronic devices may provide stopwatch functionalities and/or timer functionalities. However, some of these functionalities may be limited in that they may display timing data in a basic manner, may not allow for user customization of timing data display parameters, and/or may not provide intuitive methods for inputting timing values by a user. There is a need for more efficient, user-friendly procedures for displaying timing data, allowing for user customization of timing data display parameters, and inputting timing values.